Resolvers are electromechanical angle transducers that may be used for position and speed measurement within rotating equipment, such as motors, pumps, servos, vehicles, robotics, radar systems, and the like. Typically a primary electrical winding is mechanically coupled to the rotating equipment and is energized by an excitation signal. Two or more secondary windings are located near the primary winding with intersecting positions and/or orientations, and are electromagnetically coupled to the primary winding, as in a transformer. The coupling factor to each secondary winding is dependent upon the angular orientation of the primary winding, which changes as the primary winding rotates. Accordingly, the coupling factors to the secondary windings vary with the angular orientation of the primary winding. By monitoring and processing signals from the secondary windings, information may be determined about the angle, speed, and acceleration of the rotating equipment. It is often desirable to produce a digital indication of the angular information.